A USxUK Christmas
by CanadianPlease
Summary: This is a simple one-shot that I came up with for Christmas this year. It can also be found on my DeaviantArt page; I will provide the link to my DA page if wanted


Snow fell softly outside, snowflakes sticking to the window then quickly melting. I adjusted the red and white, Santa Claus hat that Alfred stuck atop my head when I arrived to his Christmas party. What possessed me to come to this bloody party is beyond me.  
>All of the countries Alfred invited had shown up, except for Yao. I sat on my own in a far off corner and watched all that was taking place.<br>Natalia was chasing Ivan around the room, Feliks had his arm threaded through Toris' arm and they were standing off to the side. Alfred was in a heated discussion with Kiku. Near them, Lovino was yelling at Ludwig for something, Feliciano standing to the side, munching on a candy cane.  
>Antonio appeared behind Lovino and wrapped his arms around his waist. He gave him a surprised look and struggled in his hold. Francis appeared behind them both and whispered something to them. They went pale and backed up away from him.<br>I sighed, rested my elbow on the table, and rung the bell at the end of my hat. The loud laughter of everyone drowned out any thoughts I tried to start.  
>"Alright everyone! Settle down!" I heard Alfred yell above the cacophony of noises. "It's time to exchange gifts!" he said excitedly.<br>I had only brought one present, for Alfred, but I dropped it beneath the tree with everyone else's. The noise of paper being ripped replaced the sound of all the voices. I started to pet the flying bunny that perched itself on my shoulder as I watched them all with cheery faces. It hurt not to be smiling by America's side.  
>I then saw him lift up my present to him. He carefully opened it. He stared down at the gift and soon lifted it up. It was a scarf made from red fabric and I carefully embroidered a cursive letter "a" on one end of it. He traced the "a" with his thumb then wrapped it loosely around his neck. I smiled a little to know that he actually liked the gift I made.<br>Alfred then looked in my direction. I quickly looked away, pretending to look at something outside, wiping the smile from my face and replacing it with a bored scowl.  
>I fidgeted with the Santa hat again until I was sure he wasn't looking at me. I realized the hot chocolate I received earlier sat there, untouched, on my table still. I dipped a finger in it and licked the liquid from my fingertip.<br>"Hey." His voice said close to me. I was startled and sat up straight in my chair. I tried not to smile again at seeing him wearing the scarf I created. "Meet up with me after everyone leaves." He said.  
>"O-Okay." I agreed and blushed ever so slightly.<br>Alfred gave me a sugarcoated grin and I fought the urge to just hug him right then and there.

The last few people were finally leaving hours later, Ludwig's voice telling him goodbye before the door shut closed.  
>I finally stood from my seat, my muscles stiff from barely moving during the party. Alfred reentered the room and stretched his arms above his head.<br>"Are you alright Arthur?" he asked me, true concern in his voice.  
>"O-Of course I am you bloody git! What makes you think I wouldn't be?"<br>"Well… You were all by yourself while everyone else was having fun. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He replied, his voice becoming a bit sad.  
>"I'm fine." I said, crossing my arms. "Was that all you wanted to tell me?"<br>Alfred shook his head. "I wanted to know if you would like to spend Christmas with me."  
>I felt that annoying blush creep its way back into my face. "Why on earth would I want to?"<br>"Because no one should be alone. Especially during Christmas."  
>My heart ached a bit more when he said that. I skimmed through my mind, looking for a memory of me actually having a Christmas with someone other than myself. Except the only memories I dug up were of me sitting alone in front of a chimney, reading a book and drinking warm tea.<br>I gave him a sharp nod. "Alright. I'll join you for the holiday."  
>Alfred grinned from ear to ear and enveloped me in a tight hug. I was shocked at first, but soon returned the hug, cuddling into his warmth.<br>He abruptly pulled away, the same smile glued to his face. "I'll go make us some fresh hot cocoa!" he said, excitedly.  
>I chuckled, as he reminded me of when he was younger. He arrived a few minutes later, carrying two mugs filled with the warm liquid. I accepted one of them and warmed my hands against it.<br>We walked onto his snow-covered balcony and I watched the steam rise from my drink then drift off into the sky. I stepped ahead of Alfred and leaned against the railing. My breath came out as a fog from my lips, it rising up with the steam from my drink.  
>"Peaceful, right?" he said and walked up next to me.<br>I chuckled once. "Hm, yes. It is. I'm surprised that you picked such a quiet spot to live."  
>He sighed. "I actually am not too fond of loud cities. How anyone could be is beyond me."<br>I shrugged and sipped my drink. We didn't talk for a while, a bit of an awkward silence forming.  
>We finished our drinks after a while and Alfred took the empty mugs into his kitchen to be washed later. On his way back out of the kitchen, I saw him grab something from a table and slip it into his back pocket. I shrugged off the feeling to investigate.<br>"Do you want to watch something?" he asked, motioning to the television with a nod, causing the bell on his own hat to jingle.  
>I shrugged. "Sure."<br>I plopped onto the couch next to him as he flipped it on to some cartoon Christmas special. We sat in silence, chuckling now and again at the cartoon antics.  
>An hour or so later, I felt a weight on my shoulder. I glanced over and saw that Alfred had rested his head onto my shoulder.<br>"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.  
>"I'm tired…"<br>"Well get off!" I pushed him away, mumbling. "Wanker."  
>With a child-like whine, he leaned back over and placed his head back onto my shoulder. Then, he threaded an arm through mine.<br>I gave in and laid my head onto his. He released a content sigh and cuddled into my side. I blushed fiercely, enjoying his warmth. He looked up at me. His blue eyes sparkled brightly as he gazed into my green ones.  
>Alfred started to come in closer and I leaned back. My shoulder blades dug into the armrest of the couch as he got closer. He was now straddling my waist, sitting on my lap.<br>He reached into his back pocket and pulled out what he put there earlier, clutching it in his right hand. He pressed his left hand flat against my chest.  
>"Arthur?" Al said softly.<br>"Y-Yeah?" I replied, blushing brighter.  
>He leaned in close to me, his hand pressing harder into my chest, and he brought up his right hand so it was above us. He unclenched his hand to reveal a sprig of mistletoe.<br>He grinned wide. "Merry Christmas."  
>Alfred finally leaned down all the way and pressed his lips against my own.<br>My eyes went wide but I kissed back, slowly closing them. I slid my arms behind his neck and deepened the kiss.  
>He pulled back and smiled wider. I caressed his face and returned his smile. I tightened my grip around his neck. My smile turned into more of a mischievous smirk.<br>"And a Happy New Year." I said through the smirk.  
>I pulled him back down and planted another kiss on his lips. I felt him relax in my hold. I heard the mistletoe he had in his hand fall to the floor with a light tap. He then tangled one hand in my hair.<br>I gave a shallow gasp as Alfred licked my lower lip, then sliding his tongue into my mouth. I shivered as he rubbed his tongue against my own. His saliva still tasted like the cocoa we had earlier that night.  
>He slid a hand beneath my sweater-vest and he pulled it off, leaving me in my dress shirt and tie. I reached up and removed his glasses. I rested them onto the floor next to the mistletoe. I brought him closer, my hands pressed against his ears.<br>I felt Alfred untie my tie and undo the first few buttons to my shirt. He lightly ran his fingers across my collarbone and another shiver racked my body. I ran my shaking hands through his hair.  
>He untucked my shirt, slipping his hands beneath it and slid them up my chest. My body couldn't take it anymore and I let out a loud moan. I felt him smile into the kiss and started to explore my mouth as he fingered the next button to my shirt. He undid the last of my buttons, my bare chest exposed to him now.<br>My Santa hat was still attached to my head, unlike Al's, so he gently pushed it off. The bell on it jingled as it hit the floor. He petted my cheek, myself still tasting the chocolate from his tongue.  
>I slowly slid my hands down to Alfred's chest and started to work on the buttons to his shirt. I finished with his shirt then lightly dragged my fingertips down his smooth skin.<br>A tiny moan escaped his lips, myself taking his warm breath into my lungs. I brushed my fingers over his small hair flip, or "Nantucket" as he's called it, and gently rubbed it between my forefinger and thumb. His moan grew in volume and he squirmed above me.  
>His face was flushed bright. Alfred carefully started to grind his hips into mine and a moan of my own came from my lips. I pressed closer to him, pressing the palms of my hands against his cheeks.<br>Alfred moved his hand down to my pant button, tracing it several times before snapping it open. I heard the sound of my zipper starting to unzip.  
>I slipped my arms around his waist, placing my hands beneath his shirt at the small of his back.<br>As I felt him start to slip several fingers into my boxers, a scuffing sound came from the chimney that was near the television. Alfred stopped moving, finally breaking our kiss, and we looked at the opening of the chimney.  
>With a soft scream and more scuffing coming from the flue, a small person dropped with a thud and a poof of soot.<br>The person coughed and waved a hand in front of their face to clear the kicked up soot.  
>"That never gets any easier." They said with another cough.<br>They finally climbed out from the firebox and there stood Tino, clothed in a red and white suit spotted with black from climbing down.  
>Alfred and I held our breath and dared not moved. He walked over to Alfred's tree and started to put some presents beneath it from the sack that was slung over his shoulder.<br>Once he finished, he patted his suit and puffs of black dust came off.  
>"Ah, man." He sighed and readjusted his hat, slinging the bag back over his shoulder.<br>Tino turned around with a clunk of his boots. Then his eyes went wide when they landed on Alfred and me.  
>"U-Uhm… I-I-I'm sorry." He said with a bright blush. I saw how his eyes trailed over us in the glow of the Christmas lights. His eyes went slowly down the length of our bodies. He stopped for a brief moment, his eyes glued to the fingers Alfred had down my boxers.<br>Tino blushed brighter. "Uh… Bye. Sorry to intrude." He said quickly then ran back to the chimney. I heard a metallic clang as he put his boot upon the damper. Hurried scuffing came out from the flue again then all was silent.  
>Alfred tilted his head so his ear was aimed at the roof.<br>"He's gone." He said after a minute with a sly grin that made my blush return.  
>He leaned back down and placed another soft kiss on my lips. Now I can say, without a hint of a doubt, that I will <em>never<em> be alone on Christmas ever again.


End file.
